The Pacific Crosser
by The Lanternkeeper
Summary: I honestly have no idea how to summarize this, other than I'm a Japanese vampire and I'm ashamed of the Cullens. That'll work... Right? Rated T for some language, and inevitable violence. Because I'm just that mean.


**Damn you, universe... It was eleven pm at my house, I could not sleep, I had nothing else to read, and my eye happened to fall upon _Twilight_... That's when this nightmare started. Due to universe-pressure, I am now writing Twilight fanfiction. DAMN YOU, UNIVERSAL POWERS! Sorry... Anyway, I'll try to make it as original as possible.**

**Disclaimer: ... Do I look like a girl to you? Well, I'm not, ergo, I'm not Stephenie Meyer, ergo, I don't own Twilight. So ****ing there.**

* * *

We saw them for the first time from a distance. They were graceful as they ran, and we became entranced by their sleek fur. We watched them run for a while, barking orders and playfully nudging each other as they ran. So much power, yet such elegant speed was contained inside these magnificent creatures. "Okay," I decided then. "I think we should go meet them."

It would take a while, but I knew I'd get to know them in time. My traveling partner and I would eventually make friends with them. Hopefully.

It would be much more difficult than I thought.

* * *

"This is going to be much more difficult than I thought." I grimaced, holding my head in my hands while staring at the quiz our teacher had just handed out. "Crap! I don't like this!" I whined in my head. In the cold English classroom, concentrating was difficult. For me, at least. Everyone else seemed to have no problems at all. Grr...

Sighing, I wrote my name in the spot provided, and prepared myself for failure. I answered the 12 questions as best as I could, then turned it into the box. My best (and only true) friend, Harriet, leaned over from the desk next to me and whispered, "Let me guess. You forgot to study, too?"

"Fffffffffffff- yes," I accidentally hissed. She laughed, and the class dragged by after that.

As did the rest of my school day. Washington, particularly the Forks area, is rather boring, I must say. I know, since I live there.

Lunch, at the very least, was tolerable. "Urgh..." I growled as I sat down next to Harriet.

"What's up?" she asked, impaling some lettuce from her salad on the end of her fork.

"Life!" I yelled to the rest of the assembled lunch crowd, standing up as I did so. Why? Eh, just to stir things up. "Actually, no, life is as far down as it can go. Life sucks. Life sucks worse than a sparkling vampire," I said, lowering my voice to a normal volume as I sat back down.

I noticed the entire group of students who were popular and went by the last names of Cullen and Hale stiffen, so I decided to ramp up the tension and randomness. "Yeah, I'm talking about you!" I yelled again, standing up and pointing at them. "Vampires! Every one of them is a vampire!" I proclaimed to the rest of the lunch room, still pointing. Quite frankly, I had no idea that what I was saying was actually true.

There were mixed reactions, and the Cullens/Hales stayed near perfectly still, stuck in their retreat from the room. There were laughs, groans (as I did this kind of thing somewhat frequently), and one person shouted, "SHUT UP, YA IDIOT!"

... to which I replied with, "MAKE ME, JERK!" The source of the voice then stood up, and I saw that it was one of the biggest guys on the football team. He glared at me menacingly, trying to look tough, so I retaliated as I always did to this sort of thing. I stuck out my tongue, and he just rolled his eyes and sat back down.

"Honestly, could you at least act normal while you're at school? You're gonna draw attention to us," Harriet asked, laughing, pulling my sleeve to get me to sit down again. "You might be fine with people knowing what you are, but I don't exactly want people to notice that I'm a-" her voice dropped several volume levels, "vampire."

At which point that stuck-up pretty boy, Edwin or whatever his name is, came over and sat down, saying, "You're like us?"

I decided to put my reply into a list. "Okay, first, who the hell do you think you are? You think you can just sit at a table that isn't yours uninvited? How rude. Second, she is, I'm not, and I'm helping to sustain her. Her self-control is excellent, probably better than yours, I imagine," I finished, turning my tongue into a metaphorical acid sword.

"Why can't I read your mind, then? Only one other human is resistant to that, and she's with me. So, then-"

"Did you just call me a girl? And compare me to a human?" I growled.

Harriet leaned in and whispered to him, "Ooh, bad idea."

Before I could really get upset, though, he rectified his mistake. "No, no, I'm not, it's just that-" Well, he tried.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I dismissed him hastily, getting bored.

He smirked. "Who's rude now?"

I near-snarled as I responded, "You are, since you're still here after it's been pointed out that you're not wanted here. Leave, before I really rip your head off. _Shizuka ni acchi ni itte, konobaka_," shifting into my native tongue at the end.

He stared at me blankly for a moment, then asked, "Uhh... what?"

Harriet translated, "'Go away quietly, you idiot,' he said. It's Japanese."

His eyebrows scrunched together, as he said, "Huh," and walked back to his table. We heard him say to the others, "Well, that could have gone better," causing the big one (Everett, let's call it,) to laugh loudly.

"Do you really not know their names?" Harriet asked me when they were gone.

"No, that's not true. I know them, I just hate their guts."

Life as a 吸血鬼, or "kyuuketsuki*" was difficult, especially in America. Damn those sparkly pixies who dared to call themselves vampires... Wait, what? You don't know what I am? Grr...

Okay, basically, I'm a Japanese vampire. Not to sound self-centered, but I am quite a bit more... advanced, let's say, than those diamonds that I could destroy with one finger. Now, when I say, 'difficult', I really mean, 'aggravating.' I've got quite a bit more control over myself and my bloodlust instinct than those American vampires, and I have my own blood to give to other vampires to help sustain them. Not to mention, the extra abilities my kind can acquire far exceed the quality of those here in America.

For example, I am able to create nearly anything by altering individual atoms in the air and chaining them together as needed. Mostly, I use it to create a whip of gold that I use to fight with. I can usually create this whip in less than five seconds, after years of practice. Bigger and more complex things require more time and effort, as I have to painstakingly design each and every atom in the object. It's very useful, though. You can see my handiwork at the Louvre, the Washington D.C. National Archives, and Her Majesty, the Queen's Royal Gallery.

So, the rest of the day went just as slowly as before lunch, and I found myself becoming restless. In case you haven't already figured it out, a restless vampire, especially a kyuuketsuki, can mean serious trouble if left unchecked.

*RING!*

I exhaled deeply and unclenched my fists from my desk. My desk that now had two handles gouged out of it. Crap. Before anyone could notice, I put my hands back in the exact position they had been.

"Hakuro?" the science teacher called, mangling my last name as she did so. "It's time to go. Why are you clinging to your desk like that?"

Thinking quickly, I lied. "Uh, I have this disorder. This weird stress disorder, yeah, and if I clamp my hands on something for too long, it takes forever for me to relax enough to let go. Nothing to worry about, it'll be fine."

"Oh, really?" she asked, concerned. "Well, let me help-"

"No!" I replied, losing my cool a little. "No, I mean, I couldn't make you late for that meeting. That one meeting for all the science teachers that's right after school?"

She remembered. "Oh, goodness, you're right! I'm sorry about your condition, hope it's alright!" she tossed over her shoulder as she ran out of the room.

Exhaling again, I set to work repairing the ruined desk. It took two minutes. Having that taken care of, I went home.

When I got there, however, there was someone waiting for me. Multiple someone's. "Hello," said one of them, a handsome, actor-type man who appeared to be the leader of the group. "My name is-"

"Carlisle Cullen. Yes, I know who you are. You and your little group of... fairies." The little one (Alison, I think?) giggled. "What do you want?" I demanded harshly.

"There's no need to be rude," the one with Alison said. "We just came over to say hello."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please. Do you really think your little 'mood-change' parlor trick will work on me? Your lying is utter crap, by the way."

The one who looked like something every boy at school would be drooling over (Uh... Rose?), asked Edward, "And, you can't read his mind?"

"Not unless he understands Japanese!" I called loudly across the room.

There was a short silence, ended by the woman who appeared to be the mother figure. "Well, we're sorry we bothered you, and have a nice day!" she said pleasantly. I showed them the door, and I was alone. FINALLY.

Not for long, though. (Naturally.)

* * *

**So, yeah. There's the first chapter. Please review!**

**~TLK**


End file.
